De Errores y Accidentes
by Silverhell
Summary: Una ofensa, un reto y una confusion llevan a Lavi a una de las situaciones mas curiosas de su vida... je, pero no se arrepiente de nada. Ligero Shounen ai


**Konichiwa!!**

**Aquí esta mi segundo fic de D.Gray-man, este es un poco mas largo que el anterior o.o La línea temporal sigue un par de días después del arribo de Lavi y Bookman a la orden, aproximadamente a las 7 u 8 de la mañana.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene un poquito de Shounen ai, apenas un pincelazo en plan humor, pero si no les gusta, quizás quieran evitarlo. Ligero OOC.**

**D.GRAY-MAN NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC ESTA HECHO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, POR SIMPLE, SANA Y RETORCIDA DIVERSIÓN n.n**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA.**

**Titulo: De Errores y Accidentes**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**-Así que tu eres el sucesor de Bookman cierto**? – Lavi levanto la cabeza, encontrándose frente a si a otro exorcista, el cual supuso era Daisya Barry debido a la simpática campanilla que colgaba en la capucha su abrigo.

**-Ese mismo, llámame Lavi! –** Debía recordar ser agradable.

**-Pues bienvenido a la Black Order compañero! –** y sin siquiera preguntar se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, y coloco su bandeja de comida en la mesa – **Yo soy Daisya Barry, solo llámame Daisya.**

**-Encantado de conocerte Daisya – **el recién llegado levanto el brazo, al parecer haciendo señas a alguien más.

**-Hey Marie!! Por aca! –** Lavi observo como un hombre bastante alto y corpulento se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, por como lo había llamado el otro, ese sin duda era Noise Marie, otro más de los tres pupilos del General Froi Tiedoll. Al llegar a su altura se sentó al lado de Daisya.

**-Es un placer tenerte con nosotros Lavi –** hey! Cuando le había dicho su nombre… oh claro! Ahora lo recordaba… buen oído. **– Este trabajo es bastante peligroso, así que mientras más seamos mejor.**

**-Oh! no creo que eso se aplique con él Marie** – que no se aplicaba con él?! De que hablaba?!

**-A que te refieres?!** – pese a aun conservar la sonrisa en el rostro, ese comentario no le había gustado ni un poquito.

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los Bookman - **

**-Eh Daisya… no creo que debas… -** el intento de Marie fue cortado por el pelirrojo.

**-Y que es lo que dicen de los Bookman?! –** Bien, ahora si ya no había ni rastro de la sonrisa. No llevaban ni cinco minutos de conocerse y ese tipo ya le estaba fastidiando.

**-Que salen huyendo apenas la situación se pone difícil! –** Ok… Ahora si Daisya se estaba pasando.

**-Que insinúas con eso?! –** Aun podía escuchar las palabras de su abuelo resonándole en los oídos _'se agradable'_, ah si? Pues al diablo con eso!! Podría ser un Bookman, pero también era hombre _(y adolescente sobretodo)_y tenia que defender su orgullo masculino!

**-Pues tu que crees? –** Marie estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, para tratar de calmar la situación al escuchar los furiosos latidos del nuevo, cuando Daisya soltó el comentario **– Que te parece un reto? –** La furia de Lavi se calmo un poco.

**-Habla!! –** Pero la sonrisa del otro no le dio buena espina.

**-Que tal algo sencillo? Veamos si tienes el valor!** – Deisya amplio su sonrisa – **La chicas que viven en la Orden son las criaturas mas peligrosas que he conocido nunca… Así que te reto a que beses a una!** – tanto el ojo de Lavi como los de Marie casi se salen de sus orbitas… Que cosa?

**-Acaso tu estas loco?! –** Que besara una chica que ni conocía? Eso no era ético!!, Además Lenalee estaba de misión!

**-Lo suponía! Un Bookman no tiene el valor para hacerlo! –** y el comentario lo cerro con una risilla descarada.

**-No me parece pru…-** pero de nueva cuenta el conciliador fue callado. Y solo pudo observar como un furioso Lavi se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba de ellos.

**-Pues mírame!!** – estaba molesto… y bastante, nadie lo llamaba cobarde y se quedaba tan tranquilo, giro su vista por el comedor de la orden, esperaba ver una chica linda cerca… o cuando menos una chica, prometía no ser quisquilloso… y fue entonces que la encontró y vaya que era linda, venia entrando por la puerta principal del comedor, parecía cansada y aun en pijama… y fue esa, la primera vez que tuvo esa impactante sensación – **STRIKE!!** – y sin duda había sido la apuesta mas agradable de su vida.

-**Ya va al ataque jeje –** Deisya rió un poco, vaya que el chico era divertido, y mas con la que le esperaba.

**-Oi Deisya, que no es Sol la única exorcista que esta en la orden hoy? –** La aumentada risa de su compañero confirmo el hecho **– Vaya que has sido cruel** – Noise Marie sintió compasión por el pobre chico, de esta si que no se salvaba.

**-Adoro a esa chica, estoy seguro que de no haber sido compatible con la inocencia, ahora seria una monja je, además, recuerdas lo ultimo que dijo cuando le pedí una cita?** – El de al lado hizo memoria y una enorme gota de sudor apareció en su sien… y claro que lo recordaba, esa chica juraba y perjuraba que la única persona a quien besara seria su futuro esposo, y si el pequeño Bookman se atrevía a besarla, sin duda Sol no le dejaría en paz hasta que le diera el si en el altar.

**-Cruel, bastante cruel-** Marie suspiro, pero por que negarlo, la situación también le divertía un poco

**-Oh atento, ya va a empezar…-** pero para sorpresa de ambos exorcistas, Lavi cruzo de largo la mesa donde se encontraba Sol Garen conversando con Chaka Labon, y siguió mas al fondo **– que rayos?! –** Deisya giro la vista, y la única chica presente, aparte de Sol era la señora de la limpieza, la cual, según sabia tenia alrededor de cincuenta años y un cuerpo que la hacia parecer la hermana perdida del Conde del Milenio, y al ver como Lavi iba en esa dirección, solo suspiro **– Allá cada quien sus gustos… -** y encogiéndose de hombros volvió a su comida.

**-Deisya…-** el aludido solo contesto con un poco audible _'que?'_ mientras seguía revolviendo su puré de papas – **se la ha pasado…**

**-Como? –** de inmediato levanto la vista, y como su compañero había dicho, Lavi se había pasado de largo también a la señora del aseo y seguía caminando aun mas al fondo **– Que diablos pretende**? – y siguiendo la mirada del pelirrojo desvió la suya en la misma dirección – **Alli no hay nadie… solo están Suman y…** - Deisya abrió los ojos como platos… **-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!!** - IMPOSIBLE, ese idiota no podía ser tan entupido!! Y con toda la agilidad que le dieron sus piernas, salio corriendo en esa dirección, MALDICIÓN!! No quería tener una muerte en su conciencia!!

**-Hola!!** – Su linda victima volteo, y por un instante estuvo casi seguro de estar enamorado, la chica era hermosa, su largo cabello de un negro intenso bailaba un poco con el aire que se colaba por las ventanas, su piel tan blanca y limpia. y esos ojos… o que bellos ojos, tan negros y profundos que le inspiraban a perderse en ellos, y mas aun con esa adorable expresión de sueño que tenia, al parecer no había dormido mucho… y aun mas animado que antes, se dispuso a cumplir su impuesta misión **– Y… perdóname por esto! –** Y pese a la sorprendida _(aunque aun adormilada)_ mirada de la chica, tomo su suave rostro _(como pudo comprobar)_ entre sus manos y la beso, fue un beso sencillo, sin malicia, tan solo para cumplir la apuesta sin ofender demasiado a esa muñeca, cuyo nombre debía preguntar después, je esperaba la situación se pudiese volver a repetir!

Se separo de ella, y antes siquiera de verla, dirigió una mirada de completa victoria hacia la mesa donde se encontraba anteriormente, pero le sorprendió ver a Deisya Barry, Noise Marie, y una buena cantidad más de personas corriendo en su dirección con una cara de terror puro. Pero que diablos? Y sin comprender aun, giro el rostro para ver a la chica, pero no lo llego a hacer, ya que de la nada, todo a su mundo se oscureció…

**X-x-X-x**

Pudo sentir como sus parpados se abrían con dificultad… Dios! Le dolía todo! TODO! Que rayos le había pasado?. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su ojo, noto que se encontraba en el sanatorio de la orden. Como diablos llego a ese lugar? Lo ultimo que recordaba… había aceptado la apuesta de Deisya Barry, besado a la chica, también los había visto correr en su dirección, y después de eso… NADA!. Intento moverse, pero sintió un horrendo tirón, y con el mayor cuidado posible, retiro la sabana que lo cubría, sorprendiéndose de encontrar su cuerpo envuelto en vendas casi en su totalidad… Que horror, parecía una momia!!

**-Que fue lo que…? – **Por todos los…. Si hasta la garganta le dolía un montón, era casi como si un gorila hubiera intentado estrangularlo.

**-Jeje, al fin despiertas, Bookman Jr** – al girar un poco el cuello _(no sin el resentido pinchazo de dolor_) pudo observar a Deisya Barry apoyado en el marco de la puerta… Era un cabestrillo lo que tenia en el brazo?… Que fue lo que había pasado?!

**-Qu..que fue..? –** Demonios... dolía demasiado

**-Si lo que quieres saber es que paso… je, solo digamos que perdiste la apuesta chico –** Hey!! El no había perdido!! Y con el orgullo picoteado, obligo a su garganta a ignorar el dolor.

**-De que hablas?! Bese a la chica mas linda de todo el comedor!!... Y lo que quiero saber es porque demonios estoy en la enfermería?! –** Y sin poder resistir más, el exorcista se rió de pleno en su cara, pero no cualquier risa, sino una carcajada tan potente como si hubiese escuchado el mejor chiste de toda su vida… y apenas se detuvo cuando su brazo empezó a doler, provocándole soltar un quejido de dolor. Lavi trato de calmarse… recordando las palabras del viejo Panda… 'ser agradable' – **Y a ti que te paso en el brazo?**

**-Ah?... –**Deisya pensó en la pregunta un segundo **-Je…. Jejeje…. Nada nada… solo me disloque el hombro tratando de salvarte el pellejo. –** Lavi se sorprendió ante la respuesta **– Pero la enfermera Jefa me dijo que para el final de esta semana estaré como nuevo!!**

**-Salvarme el pellejo?.. A que te refieres?!** – Sin duda algo malo le había pasado, y a juzgar por el dolor que sentía _(que con seguridad tenia mas de un hueso roto)_ y la cantidad de vendas… había sido muy malo. Y según recordaba, los había visto correr en su dirección con cara de espanto.

**-Si hubiésemos llegado medio segundo después… Kanda te habría rematado jaja** – Kanda? Ese nombre le sonaba.

**-Te refieres a Kanda Yuu? Exorcista, inocencia tipo equipamiento, japonés, quince años, géminis, tipo sanguíneo AB? –** Anonadado Deisya asintió con la cabeza… aunque quizás no debería sorprenderse tanto, no por nada este chico era el sucesor de Bookman, debía conocer todo acerca de ellos… o casi todo si recordamos lo sucedido – **Porque habría de querer lastimarme? Yo que le hice?!–** Aun no había tenido el placer de conocerlo, y en sus registros no venia incluida la fotografía.

**-Je… es que no le gusto el beso!** – y sin mas soltó otra risilla, aunque mas leve que la anterior.

**-Ahhhh…. Ya entiendo –** Deisya suspiró, al fin! **– Debió molestarse conmigo al verme besar a su novia… cuando salga de aquí deberé ir a disculparme –** El otro exorcista no pudo mas que golpear la palma de su mano contra su frente, Dios! Este si que era idiota!!

**-No tiene novia… mas bien fue a Kanda a quien besaste!** – Listo, ya lo había dicho.

**-Oh Vaya!... –**lo vio meditar un momento **–tengo que avisarle al abuelo que hay un error en los registros… en los que nos enviaron, Kanda Yuu estaba marcado como chico.**

**-Porque lo es!! –** Por Dios!!, mas lento no podía ser!!, Aunque dejo su enfado de lado al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

**-oh… ohhhh… OHHHHH!! –** Su ojo visible se abrió tanto hasta casi desorbitarse, y tenia una expresión que casi le provoca otro ataque de risa… pero así como apareció, el gesto se fue… **- Entonces en definitiva **_**TENGO**_** que disculparme –** y en su rostro apareció una picara sonrisa **– Je, es la primera vez que veo un chico tan lindo.**

**-Que no te escuche decir eso, chico! Que realmente tuviste mucha suerte de que estuviera agotado por la misión y haya dejado a Mugen en su cuarto. –** Lavi se sorprendió un poco, realmente lo había dejado como momia a puño limpio?! y con lo delicado que se veía **– Te recomiendo que te mantengas alejado de Kanda hasta que se le pase el enojo.**

**-Y como cuanto tiempo tardaría eso?** – después de todo, Kanda Yuu era el único de su edad en toda la orden, y había esperado hacer amistad con él para no aburrirse en su tiempo libre.

**-El resto de tu vida te parece mucho tiempo?** – Lavi no pudo evitar que una gotita resbalara por su cabeza.

**-Tan rencoroso es? –** Deisya rió un poco – **Por cierto! Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?.**

**-mmhh, me parece que mañana se cumplen dos semanas… jeje ese niño te dio una buena** – y dejando a Lavi con la sorpresa en el rostro, se marcho.

**-Bastante rencoroso!! –** ya pensaría en las palabras correctas para disculparse cuando lo dejaran salir, por el momento decidió visitar un poco mas el mundo de los sueños.

**n-n-n-n**

Después de dos largas semanas desde que abandono la enfermería, finalmente había podido coincidir con el japonés, aun le debía una disculpa, y una muy grande cabía decir, porque según había escuchado por ahí, el chico había recibido tremenda regañiza por parte del supervisor… y que '_ese_ _tipo'_ te sermone y llame irresponsable e inconciente… sin duda debe ser penoso. Aunque el mismo tampoco se había librado del todo, el viejo panda le había dicho hasta de que se iba a morir.

**-Objetivo a la vista! –** Y justo allí estaba, en el mismo lugar que la última vez, pero en esta ocasión bestia su traje de exorcista, no se veía mal, pero sin duda estaba mucho más mono en su pijama y con el cabello suelto. Je, le pareció gracioso sentir la atmósfera de tensión en el ambiente, y las fijas miradas de todos los presentes en su persona. Según le había comentado un buscador, ahora se le consideraba un héroe… _(o un completo idota dependiendo del contexto_), por hacer lo que muchos _(chicas en su mayoría) _solo habían soñado. Al estar a tan solo unos pasos de su destino, repaso las palabras con las que se disculparía.

**-Hola!! –** no hubo respuesta **– solo quería disculparme por lo que paso, se que debes estar molesto… yo también lo estaría si me confundieran con una chica –** tras el ultimo comentario alcanzo a notar como los hombros del japonés se tensaban, al parecer había tocado un punto sensible, debía cuidarse de ello – **Así que… me perdonas?** - como única contestación recibió un parco _'tsk'_- **Bien, tomare eso como un si!** – Lavi sonrió, un asunto arreglado, ahora a pasar a la segunda parte… - **Sabes, este lugar es bastante aburrido, y mas porque solo hay adultos… Así que había estado pensando, si estas libre… te gustaría acompañarme a buscar chicas el sábado? –** Pudo notar como la espalda del otro temblaba un poco. Genial! Seguro estaba emocionado por la idea! **– Entonces hasta el sábado **_**Yuu-chan!!**_

Una gran mezcla de ruidos obligo a Lavi a desviar la vista, muchos buscadores y algunos exorcistas se dirigían hacia ellos con una cara de terror que había visto con anterioridad… _'Y AHORA QUE HICE?!'_ – y tan solo al girar el rostro hacia su posición original, pudo sentir como por segunda vez desde que llegara a la orden, todo a su alrededor se volvía negro…

**OWARI**

**Jeje, Que tal? Pobre de Lavi ne? Yuu-chan es un nene temperamental… Y si se estaba manteniendo tan "calmado" durante la ultima conversación, es que no quería otro sermón de Komui… je, quien lo querría?**

**No se si a alguno de ustedes les haya pasado, pero la primera vez que leí el manga y vi a Kanda… creí que era niña y una muy linda he de decir o.o, y cuando Lenalee se refirió a Kanda como él, no me la creía, y no estuve totalmente segura hasta que lo vi sin camisa en el tomo 2 jeje.**

**Por si preguntan o.o… el aspecto de Kanda se debia a que llego de misión como a las 5 am, y solo tenia pensado recoger su bandeja, almorzar su soba y volver a la cama… y estaba medio dormido, por eso fue que Lavi sigue vivo jejeje.**

**Espero haya gustado y no me linchen por tratar asi a Lavi n-un. Ah por cierto o.o… al igual que mi pasado fic, este NO es shounen ai xP, a menos que lo quieran ver asi jeje… es solo que me gusta ver a Lavi metido en este tipo de problemas.**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver n.-**


End file.
